


virgin strawberry margarita

by GaySquidBoy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dawlin - Freeform, M/M, they are blushing babies and very OOC, thorin/bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySquidBoy/pseuds/GaySquidBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripper Thorin and bartender Bilbo being cute in a modern au</p>
            </blockquote>





	virgin strawberry margarita

**Author's Note:**

> my very first fan fiction posted so read with lowered expectations

Thorin danced every night and from behind his wine glasses and a beer bottles Bilbo might happen to be looking in his direction, but who was he kidding Bilbo was so very smitten with the number one best pole dancer, belly dancer, and strip teaser in the bar Boobs n'Beer so who wouldn't have a crush on him. The way Thorin moved just wasn't fair he danced to rock hard music but moved so delicately and smoothly you would think he was the wind it's self; turning and twisting on every beat, his moved like he was an extension of the song itself. Bilbo's little crush was bad enough when it was just a little case of lust at first sight, but when Thorin had talked to Bilbo in that deep baritone voice he wasn't mean and stuck up like you would think but sweetly shy and adorable and Bilbo was so fucked. Now it wasn't just lust but like, maybe even like-like; wow he sounded like a love struck teen girl. He had it bad.

After a partially good show that left Bilbo's mouth dry and pants a bit tighter than before, Thorin had left the stage like normal but instead of leaving out the dancer's door like he usually did, he walked out the side door to the front customer area. He had his head down, his posture so different from when he was on stage. Bilbo thought it was strange of Thorin to be going to the front door but didn't want to caught staring so he looked down and cleaned a glass that was already spotlessly clean. So when a customer slide into the bar stool in front of him he said his automatic spiel

"What can I get for ya" with a practiced smile that says I'm friendly and if your hot maybe I get a little more friendly. He had said this and flashed the smile before he even had time to register that it was Thorin himself sitting in front of him. Bilbo was so surprised that his mouth had a little 'o' shape that he quickly closed, but apparently not fast enough if Thorin slight smirk was anything to go by. In all the time Thorin had been dancing he had never once drank any alcohol, which is why Bilbo was so surprised, it wasn't that Thorin's eyes were ice blue or that his bread was neatly trimmed; crap he was now think both about Thorin's eyes and bread. Then in Thorin's deep and smooth voice he asked

"can I get a strawberry margarita, but hold the vodka please" Bilbo was once again shocked so he responded slowly

"umm, you want a virgin margarita? that's just a strawberry slushy..." And to that Thorin looked down at the counter and just slightly pulled his shoulders in like he was protecting himself then looked  
up and a shy half smile and replied with

"I don't drink". Bilbo wasn't one to judge so he nodded and went to work making Thoirn his drink, he also didn't trust his voice at the moment because Thorin was just to God damn cute. Bilbo gave Thorin his drink and was about to ask him about his day but just then another customer sat down and motioned for his attention. He made the drink by memorized motion alone because his full attention was on Thorin and a strange slimy man that was talking to him. And by talking to him he meant just that, the stranger just keep going on and on about something or other with the only indication that he was talking to Thorin was that his body was tilted towards him. Thorin had his eyes down and just nodded a few times at different parts of whatever story was being told. Bilbo didn't like this strange man, he had grimy, greasy brown hair and an overall normally ugly face, but what really ticked Biblo off was his eyes, they looked mean. But just then their was loud shouting from be hide them across the dance floor and everyone turned to see what was happening, everyone besides Bilbo and the mean-eyed man. Bilbo didn't look because he was too busy starring at the man out of the corner of his eye, and the man didn't look because he was to busy taking the opportunity to pour some clear liquid into Thorin's drink! Bilbo was shocked, his feet stuck in place to the floor, and he saw in slow motion as Thorin turned around and take a long slip of his ruffed strawberry slushy. What Bilbo did next was, in his mind was most certainty called for, he grabbed Throin's drink and poured the rest of the contents over the man's head and yelled for security. Thorin was just sat their looking bewildered and still holding a ghost of the glass in his hands. Dawlin, head of security and a long time friend of Thorin's, rushed over and asked

"what the fuck happened." Looking back and forth between Bilbo's murderous glare, Thorin's shocked face, and the greasy rat like man's scared expression. Then Bilbo all but growled out

"this piece of trash here ruffied Thorin! So Dawlin if you wouldn't mind would you escort him to the back ally and" Bilbo's eyes danced with unspoken words as he looked up at Dawlin

"tell him to never come back here again".

"I can do that" Dawlin's eyes shone with murder too as he grabbed the back of the man's shirt, then presided to half pull half lift him off the stool and out the back d door.  
Thorin joking asked if Bilbo just suggestively asked 'Dawlin to ruff that man up?' And to that Bilbo replied

"Why yes I did, I do hope he understood what I meant" in the same voice he would use if he were fretting over being out of tea.  
Then Bilbo becomes serious again just less angery and asks how Thorin got home every night? And Thorin tells him he drives his car. But Bilbo was having none of that and then insists on driving Thorin home because who let someone who just got ruffied drive themselves home, but as he's driving Thorin passes out and Bilbo doesn't know where Thorin lives so he just takes him back to his apartment.

Bilbo parks his car in his apartment parking lot and then realizes that theres no way in Hell that he can get Thorin inside his place without from Thorin himself, Bilbo is a short man, he has some muscles but nothing compared to Thorin, Thorin is tall, buff, and very heavy looking. He shuts off the car's power and gets out the driver side door and walks around to Thorin's passenger side door opening it just as a strong gust of cold autumn wind blows though. This is just enough of a shock to Throin's drugged self that he slowly blinked opened his eyes. Bilbo had to keep Thorin wake so he could walk himself or he would end up sleeping in the car, so in a soft voice Bilbo said

"Thorin, hey there buddy, you got to stay awake so we can get inside" he was talking like Thorin was a wild animal Thorin's eyes were glassy like he was sleep waking but when Bilbo put a hand on the small of his back Thorin slowly slid out if the car. After a lot of confusion on Thorin's part and frustration on Bilbo's they finally got inside the small but homely apartment and Thorin had just fallen on Bilbo's bed and he was out cold again. Bilbo takes off Thorin's shirt and jeans leaving him to sleep in his bed in only boxers. Bilbo takes a second to stare at Thorin's naked chest then reluctantly pulls his eyes away and pulled the blanket up and tucks him in. Bilbo sleeps on the couch.

  
In the morning Thorin wakes up in a stranger's bed and can't remember how he got there and when he gets up and opens the door he sees his crush Bilbo Baggins swaying his hips slightly as he flips an omelet. Thorin mouth goes dry he thinks 'oh no he didn't, he did not just fuck up all his weeks of step by step planing on his part to court Bilbo by drinking some beer and having a one night stand'. Bilbo then turns and sees Thorin standing half in half out of his bed room door looking like an adorable deer-in-the-headlights. Bilbo motions for Thorin to come eat and after a lot of dancing around each other Thorin bursts out apologies left and right about how he shouldn't have taken advantage of Bilbo and he should forget about last night. It takes a while of Bilbo sitting in shocked silence before he realizes Thorin thinks that they must have fucked last night, at that realization he turned beat red and started saying that he would never have taken advantage of Thorin in his drugged state. And in Bilbo's hast to explain what had happened he says

  
"I would never have, although you are you, and I would love nothing more than that, but you got ruffied and even though I do like you very much I would never..." Then Bilbo realizing he just confessed his feeling blushes even harder. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air and Bilbo refused to look up and meet Thorin's eyes because that was just too embarrassing. Thorin made a little cough and asked in a small voice that was too cute for someone as handsome and hot as him

"You like me?" And that was the death of Bilbo Baggins because Thorin just killed him, because when Bilbo looked up what he saw was a shocked look on Thorin's face then turn into unparalleled happiness when Bilbo have a small shy nod for a answer.

 

Then the two of them had breakfast and watched some tv.


End file.
